


Stolen by the Demon

by Patchitehemo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Best Friend Sam, Dark, Demon Dean, F/M, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, Light rape, Molestation, Nightmares, No Sex, POV Second Person, Reader has never been kissed, Season 9, Season/Series 09, Sensitive Nipples, Shame, This turned dark, Unwilling Reader, Virgin Reader, Virginity, deanmon, demon, insecure reader, scared reader, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchitehemo/pseuds/Patchitehemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is a virgin. She's also never been kissed. But Dean is patient. At least until he becomes a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen by the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked it. If I get enough good reviews I'll make a part two where Dean is human again.

You were scared, but Dean was patient. He knew you were a virgin; he knew you've never kissed anyone. But Dean never pressed you and you were very grateful.

Until it happened.  
*****************************  
Dean plopped down on the couch next to you, flinging his arm over your shoulder. You snuggled into his side with a sigh.

"You're very comfortable," you said, smiling up at your boyfriend. 

Dean pressed a kiss to your forehead. "And you're very cute."

You laughed and Dean let out a low throaty chuckle.

"Seriously Y/N. You are just...delicious."

You raised your eyebrows at his word choice. "Delicious?" You tilted your head to look up at him. "Dean-"

Black.

His eyes were black

You stiffened in fear as the corners of his black eyes crinkled when he smiled. "And I can't wait to taste."  
******************************  
You shot up in your bed, mouth open in a scream.

It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Oh god.

Your scream turned into a painful wail as tears streamed down your face.

The door to your room swung open. The youngest Winchester ran over to you and collected you in a tight hug. "It's okay," he whispered into your hair. He held you for what felt like hours, letting you cry, knowing why you were.

"Again?" Sam asked.

"No...this one was different. New." You pulled away from Sam, just enough so that he was still holding you, but now you could see his face. He nodded his head, telling you to continue.

"Dean didn't escape this time. I was on the couch and he sat down next to me. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. He called me cute and I thought everything was all right but then he..." You trailed off. 

"Go on Y/N." Sam stroked your back encouragingly.

"He called me delicious," you whispered, tears welling in your eyes. "And-And when I looked up at him...his eyes were solid black. It was so scary. I-I thought it was real." 

You hadn't even realized that the tears were falling until Sam wiped them away.

"It's okay Y/N" Sam pulled you back to his chest and rocked you gently. "It was just a nightmare. Nothing more." 

But it was. It was so much more than that. You couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling the dream gave you.

You quickly fell back asleep, listening to the lull of Sam's heartbeat.

Hours later, a loud crash woke you up.

You looked around the room. Sam was nowhere to be found. You crawled out of bed and into the hallway, curious.

"Sam," you called out. The only response you received was the bunker going into lockdown.

"No," you breathed, "This isn't real. This isn't happening."

Except it was.

Your usual nightmare was coming to life.

And the bunker locking down was just the beginning of it. Sam yelling at you to run and hide, Dean killing Sam then killing you will soon follow.

You let out a whimper of despair.

Retreating back to your room, you grabbed your phone from the nightstand and immediately pressed 2 (Sam's speed dial number).You waited in frightening silence as the phone rang.

"Y/N?" Sam's voice came from the phone.

Relief flooded through you. He wasn't dead. Not yet at least.

"Sam what's happening?" You couldn't hide the quiver in your voice.

Silence.

You panicked. "Sam?"

"Y/N, I'm so sorry. He," Sam paused, "He escaped." 

Even though you knew that answer was coming, your breathing hitched as pure horror filled you. A low sob escaped your throat.

"Hey, hey, hey. Listen to me Y/N. It's going to be fine. Where are you now?"

"M-My room," you forced out.

"I need you to lock your door and stay put. Do you understand me Y/N?"

You nodded before realizing you were on the phone. "I got it... Please be careful, Sammy."

"I will," he assured you before the line went dead.

Placing your phone back on the nightstand, you walked over to the door, locking it.

You sat in uncomfortable silence for almost an hour and you were tired. Sighing, you got up and unlocked the door. Opening it-

Rough hands gripped your hips, pushing you up against a wall.

"Hey sweetie," Dean breathed in your ear, his hot breath sending tingles down your spine. "I missed you."

His hands slipped under your shirt, feeling your skin.

"Dean, what are you-"

Soft lips pressed against yours. Your eyes widened in fear as you struggled to shove him off.

Dean pulled away, staring at you with his dark, demon eyes. 

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" His gruff voice was an octave lower with lust. "Waiting to fuck a goddess like you," his hands moved to cup your breasts (damn you for not wearing a bra to bed) for emphasis, "was excruciating. You were always such a little tease. Always wearing those short-shorts and tight tank tops to bed. It took so much willpower to not rip those clothes off you and fuck you senseless."

Your lip quivered as fear set in. "De-"

He silenced you with his lips. Dean pinched your nipples hard and you cried out into his mouth. He took advantage of your open mouth to feel around the inside with his tongue

His teeth bit your bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Dean pulled away, your blood on his lips. His pink tongue darted out to clean away the blood. He groaned."Even your blood is delectable. I can't wait to taste the good stuff."

He pulled away momentarily to unzip his pants. You took the opportunity to kick Dean in the stomach, stunning him more than hurting him.

You over ran to your bed and reached for your phone-

And you were on your stomach. On the floor.

Dean leaned over you and nibbled on your ear. "Now we can't have you calling Sam, can we?" He licked your ear, making you squirm. "Won't pick up though. He is a little busy being _dead_ right now."

A sob wretched itself from your throat. God no.

Dean turned you over and took your wrists in one of his large hands, placing them above your head. 

"He was in the way," Dean said in a sickening, fake sympathetic tone. He pressed open mouth kisses down the length of your neck. "Don't be sad Y/N..." You felt him smile against your neck. "You won't be a good fuck if you're sad." 

You attempted to kick him again, but Dean trapped your legs beneath his. He moved his free hand to your shirt. In one swift movement, your shirt was gone, torn in half.

Dean's eyes flashed black as he took in the sight of your bare chest. 

"Oh damn Y/N" His free hand rolled one of your sensitive nipples in his fingers, effectively making you shiver. "Why would you want to hide these beauties?"

Dean lowered his head towards your chest. He opened his mouth and eagerly took one of the pink buds in his mouth

"Ah!" You breathed out lightly.

His tongue swirled around your nipple and you unconsciously arched into his mouth.

Dean's mouth was an act of _god._ The new sensation was nearly overwhelming...but this wasn't how you wanted this to happen. 

"D-Dean!"

The demon hummed against your skin in acknowledgment.

"Stop... _please_ ," you pleaded pathetically. You closed your eyes as tears threatened to escape.

The sound of skin hitting skin above you met your ears.

In an instant, Dean's weight was gone and you opened your eyes to a sight that filled you both with joy and grief. Sam had punched Dean, knocking his brother off of you. Now Dean was flat on his face with Sam straddling his legs.

"Get away from here!" Sam shouted at you.

You ran.

You ran away from Sam locking his brother in handcuffs. 

You ran away from the awful memory of Dean molesting you, nearly raping you.

And so you ran.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is wholesomepoe


End file.
